


Devotion

by callay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Possession, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good boy,” groans Gabriel, and William looks up at him with such desperate need that it almost breaks Gabriel’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Assume Gabriel can possess humans. Warning for sex while someone's possessed and not in control of their own body.
> 
> I swear, the real OTP is Dominion/my id...

“Good boy,” groans Gabriel, and William looks up at him with such desperate need that it almost breaks Gabriel’s heart.

William’s so _pathetic_ , in the kindest sense of the word. Pay him a few compliments and he swears his loyalty to you forever. Tell him he’s strong, and he crumbles at your feet. Tell him he’s important, and he kneels in front of you and waits for you to ask him to suck your dick.

Precious thing.

Gabriel tries not to get carried away, because he did choose William for a reason. William needs to be in Vega, charming people with his cute little face, leading his acolytes in their prayers to Gabriel. If he could, though, Gabriel would keep William here at his feet all the time. Strip off his clothes just to see William armor himself in pride and defiance, only to have it all fall away at Gabriel’s touch.

Gabriel reaches out now to touch him, run a hand over William’s head. Predictably, William moans, voice vibrating around Gabriel’s cock.

The feeling of it shivers up Gabriel’s body. He lets his eyes close and his mouth fall open. Fuck, this is good.

William’s mouth is hot and wet, tongue slick, drooling lines of spit down Gabriel’s cock. His fervor isn’t that of practiced confidence, it’s raw hunger, maybe for the taste of Gabriel and maybe for the groans of approval that slip from Gabriel’s open mouth.

It’s not just the desperately sloppy motion of William’s mouth that gives him away. To an archangel’s senses, everything about him reeks of need. The blood that races through his veins, his heart that skitters into double time at any sound from Gabriel, the sweat thick with the musky scent of lust. It’s such a strong smell for his delicate William, and Gabriel has to concentrate to pick out the underlying smell of William himself, clean and sweet like a flower.

Gabriel wants to eat him up sometimes, gather William to him, kiss his eyes and bite his lip and tell him how incredible he is. 

He resists the urge for the moment because he likes William where he is, tongue swirling messy and wet around the head of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel flexes, pushes his hips up and his cock deeper into William’s mouth. 

William, surprised, tries to pull back, but Gabriel digs his fingers into his hair and holds him there. William’s eyes dart up to Gabriel, wide, as he swallows compulsively around Gabriel’s cock, the back of his tongue trying to push him away.

Gabriel grins at him. “Swallow it, William.”

William’s eyes close and he lets out a little helpless moan and he tries. Leans closer without Gabriel even pulling his hair, opening his mouth wide, and the head of Gabriel’s cock is against the back of his throat. William tilts down, breathing quickly through his nose, so Gabriel can start to slide into his throat –

William gags on it and has to pull back to gasp and sputter. Gabriel lets him, pets his head gently – but as soon as William can take a full deep breath, Gabriel’s pulling him in again.

William doesn’t open his eyes, just follows the pressure of Gabriel’s hand back down.

He chokes again, and makes a valiant effort to stay there anyway, throat spasming, before yanking his head away. He sits there swallowing for a moment, eyes squeezed shut.

William is cute like this, trying so very hard. But Gabriel is very much looking forward to fucking William’s throat. And Gabriel is not known for his patience.

He sits back in his chair and reaches out with his mind. William’s not expecting the intrusion, and his first instinct is to push back against Gabriel’s presence. But then he recognizes it, and immediately he yields. Gabriel slides with delicious ease into possession of William’s body.

It’s fun being inside William like this. Everything about him is one big mess of confusion and tension. That’s obvious from the outside, from how he carries himself, even when he’s in charismatic preacher boy mode – but it’s even more exciting from the inside, his frantic little rabbit heart and his cock twitching in his pants. Maybe William likes the idea of having power, but he gets off on being helpless and afraid, and Gabriel loves that.

Even while possessing William, Gabriel’s still aware of his own body, somewhat distantly. He can see William, kneeling at his feet, he can smell him and hear his rapid breaths. He can feel the desire pumping through his own body, especially his cock, heavy and aching.

Gabriel tilts William’s head up and looks at himself. He looks rakish and severe at once from this angle, which is very pleasing. He’ll admit it’s a little vain, but his cock looks great from here: thick and flushed dark and still shining with spit. William, eyes trained on Gabriel’s cock, shivers involuntarily.

On to the actual point of this. Gabriel leans William in and sinks him down onto his cock. And isn’t that nice, feeling the heat of William’s mouth around him at the same time that he can feel his cock filling William’s mouth. He moans in William’s voice, not the fragile needy sounds William usually makes but a low, primal groan, and he likes that too.

He opens William’s jaw, slides down further onto his cock, swallows it. There’s a little shock of discomfort from William’s body, fear at the feeling of Gabriel’s cock pushing into his throat. Gabriel ignores that, just breathes slowly through William’s nose and sinks down as far as he can.

It feels good, William tight and hot around Gabriel’s cock, but not as good as it will when Gabriel goes back to his body and can fully appreciate it. He pushes William through the motions, sliding off and then back down, keeping tight control so William can’t gag or pull away.

After a little bit William’s body falls into the rhythm of it, looks forward to the weight and heat of Gabriel’s cock, throat open to the push of it, and the skitter of his heart is not as much nervousness as arousal.

Gabriel is enjoying the pressure and slide of William’s mouth, enjoying the way the growing tension of arousal in his body echoes the desperate need in William’s. But he really wants to do this to the real live William, so he slips William’s mouth off his cock and slips his will out of William and back to his own body.

William blinks up at him, eyes huge and dark, like he’s waking from a daze.

“How’s that?” Gabriel asks him, making sure to be gentle despite the urgent desire burning through him. “Were you paying attention?”

“Yes,” says William, a little prickly, like he’s offended Gabriel would ask. But his eyes are still wide and desperate to prove himself.

“Good boy,” says Gabriel, low, and William closes his eyes and takes a breath.

He swallows Gabriel’s cock in one long smooth motion, right down into the velvet heat of his throat. Gabriel’s so proud of him, looking down to see William’s mouth stretched around him, the little line of concentration on his forehead. Precious thing.

Gabriel leans his head back and enjoys it for a moment, groaning every time he feels William’s throat around him, and William keeps at it eagerly, sliding up and down, tongue dragging along the bottom of Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel curls a hand into William’s hair, tugs a little, and William lets out a whine that’s stopped up when Gabriel thrusts forward into him. And oh, this is what William Whele was meant to do, to kneel on the ground and get his pretty little pink mouth fucked. Gabriel holds William’s head still and snaps his hips forward and slides perfectly, easily in and out of William’s throat.

“You did learn, clever thing,” pants Gabriel. William moans a little at that, and Gabriel gets rougher, hand twisted in William’s hair, sitting on the edge of the chair and driving into William with a hard, primal rhythm. There’s nothing like this in heaven, nothing like the aching lust and the feeling of satisfying it in a warm, giving body.

William doesn’t try to pull away, even when he starts to choke on Gabriel’s wild thrusts. He just holds still, eyes squeezed shut on the tears. His lips are pink and swollen and there’s spit rolling down his chin and Gabriel loves him, his little preacher boy, prince of Vega, principate of the Savior, all Gabriel’s.

Oh, yes, this is good. Gabriel’s rushing towards climax, body tensing, panting out a groan with each frantic thrust. His hips stutter for a moment as he tries to decide if he should come on William’s face – William looks gorgeous like that, gasping with come running down his cheeks – but Gabriel can’t bring himself to leave the sweet warmth of his mouth.

So he tugs William in, just in time, holds William’s head still as orgasm explodes white-hot through his body. William swallows eagerly around his cock, moaning a desperate counterpoint to Gabriel’s deep, satisfied groan.

Even after the last shock of pleasure has faded, William stays where he is, and Gabriel has to pull him off by the hair. William doesn’t look up, just kneels there, as if in prayer, licking his lips and swallowing like he’s chasing some last taste of Gabriel. His hands are fisted tight on his thighs. 

“Look at me, dearest,” says Gabriel, and William does. He looks so deliciously _wrecked_ , wide dark eyes, shiny pink lips, face wet with tears and spit. Gabriel reaches out and pushes back his messed-up hair, and William shivers.

“You did so good, little one, you felt so good,” says Gabriel, low, and he can tell William’s eating it up by the look in his eyes. Poor little William, he’s got the adoration of the masses and all he wants is a little praise and a pat on the cheek. “You want to touch yourself?”

“Yes,” gasps William, voice hoarse and broken.

“Go on, then.”

William shudders as he takes out his cock and goes at it. Gabriel kind of wants to see it, the tight curl of William’s hand around his pretty little cock, but he’s comfortable slouched back in his chair and doesn’t want to move. For now he’s satisfied just stroking William’s cheek. William lets his head rest on Gabriel’s knee, eyelids fluttering closed, mouth half-open as he trembles with his efforts.

Soon Willam’s whole body is shaking, rocking a little in place, and he turns his face to press into Gabriel’s leg. He’s making a huge mess of Gabriel’s pants, tears and spit, but Gabriel doesn’t care, not when William looks so pretty like this.

Gabriel touches William gently, carding through his hair, runs a thumb over his cheek, curls his fingers around his head. Funny how William used to shy away from Gabriel, how the simplest touch would make him go wide-eyed and scared. By now he turns his face eagerly up to the touch, lips parted enough for little gasping moans.

Gabriel can always tell when William’s close to coming. It’s the smell of him, maybe, or the pattern in the frantic catch in his breath, or the way his face starts to scrunch up. At the perfect moment, Gabriel slips his hand down to rub his thumb across William’s swollen bottom lip. William always shivers at that, and he does now, gasping, and his body tenses as he comes onto the floor at Gabriel’s feet.

Gabriel keeps petting William through his last shivers, looking down at him fondly. William’s shell of earnest pride is so easy to break, and there’s nothing within but a broken mess of a heart. It’s what makes him so useful, what let Gabriel win him with little more than a few compliments. But Gabriel loves it too, the sheer _human_ messiness of him, in a way he would never ever admit to Michael.

Gabriel has big plans for William and even bigger plans for humanity. One day William Whele will be dead, and Gabriel will be in heaven with his Father. But Gabriel’s so glad he gets to enjoy this in the interim, pure earthly pleasure and the devotion of his beautiful, precious William.


End file.
